Reprobate Romance
by Tekesuta
Summary: Sora s'est trompé de chemin, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Et que fait cet inconnu, assis sur la barrière ? Tu n'as pas froid ? Des sentiments interdits dans un monde où l'homosexualité est punie à la hauteur d'un crime. SoRiku, YAOI


« _Un monde où l'homosexualité est punie à la hauteur d'un crime_ » : La Russie. Bim. Sincèrement, je me voyais mal faire de ces personnages japonais des russes, donc on oubliera la précision et on ne donnera pas de nom à l'endroit où ils se trouvent. :D  
Sans surprise, du SoRiku. Présence de Kairi et de Axel aussi (mais pas spécifiquement de relation sauf amitié) ainsi que d'autres personnages (Demyx, Tifa, Roxas, et le reste à voir) qui auront de brèves apparitions. Et non, pas d'AkuRoku. Je n'aime ce couple que dans le jeu presque, en fanfiction c'est pas ma tasse de thé ! Mêmesijedoisavoueravoirététenté. Mais bon, dans un tel contexte, ça aurait fait trop gros.

* * *

« T'es vraiment idiot, quand tu t'y mets ! » elle rigole, avant de se tourner vers Axel. « Tu me raccompagnes, ou tu rentres directement chez toi ? »

Sora a une légère moue, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas la voir. Il n'appréciait pas plus que ça que sa meilleure amie décide de rentrer avec ce grand type qu'était Axel. Aussi sympathique qu'il puisse être, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à son égard. Quelque chose qui lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Et pourtant, c'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait du mal à attribuer sa confiance au premier inconnu qui passe ! Mais là, c'était différent. Quelque chose de pesant. Peut-être pas menaçant, mais…

« Je ne laisserai pas une jolie fille rentrer seule dans le noir, quand même ! » il rétorque, avec un rire amusé. Sora a un léger sourire. Si jamais Kairi devrait avoir le moindre souci, c'est l'agresseur qui aurait des ennuis, pas elle ! Question combat, elle est capable de beaucoup – peut-être même trop. Et aussi douloureux que puisse être le souvenir, il conserve son sourire, avant de s'arrêter – imiter par ses deux amis.

« Je vais y aller, c'est par là pour moi ! Fais attention à toi, Kairi ! »

« Et moi alors ? » proteste le roux, avec un sourire taquin. « J'ai pas le droit à un petit mot ? »

« Toi ? Kairi pourra te protéger, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Quel idiot… » elle pouffe, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Rentre bien, Sora ! »

« À demain ! » il conclut, avec un signe de la main, tout en s'éloignant. Et marchant énergiquement jusqu'à chez lui, en hâte de retrouver la chaleur du foyer. Et qui sait, peut-être que Roxas sera enfin à la maison ?

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, à cette idée. Roxas, son cousin, et une personne qu'il considère comme un ami proche. Mais malheureusement, la distance faisant, les occasions de le voir sont plutôt rares. Et il doit arriver aujourd'hui, dans la soirée, normalement. Et après une aussi bonne journée, quoi de mieux que de le voir ? Ça ne pourrait que conclure parfaitement !

Sauf que, perdu dans ses pensées, ses pieds ont pris… plus ou moins une mauvaise direction. Lui offrant cependant un paysage magnifique à observer : le ciel noir, étoilé, se reflétant dans l'eau paisible de la mer. Il s'arrête quelques instants devant la barrière, souriant au vide.

C'était beau. Et c'était un spectacle qu'il ne se lassait pas de voir – peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que ses pieds l'avaient guidé dans ce chemin – soit un détour un peu ennuyant de sa route habituelle.

« Roxas ! » il se dit, soudainement, détachant ses yeux de ce tableau. Pour l'instant, il restait sa priorité, et il mourrait d'envie de le voir ! Du moins, en espérant qu'il soit déjà arrivé…

« Tu parles tout seul ? »

Il s'arrête sec, avant de sentir un frisson le parcourir. Et de se retourner vers l'origine de la voix. Cligner des yeux. Cette silhouette, assise sur la barrière. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant ?

« On peut dire ça, » il répond, avec un sourire amusé. Malgré sa surprise, son côté hyper social est **forcé **de reprendre le dessus. Ce n'est même plus un choix, mais un automatisme ! « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Une voix calme, posée. Pas de signe d'inquiétude ou d'angoisse.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Oublié, le Roxas. Pour le coup, l'inconnu a obtenu son attention. Complètement. A commencer par la couleur de ses cheveux : d'un gris argenté. Mi-court, lui mangeant une partie de la nuque.

Doucement, il s'en approche. Un peu comme si c'était un animal sauvage. D'où lui vient cette impression qu'il va fuir, s'il s'approche trop brutalement ? N'est-ce pas lui qui a commencé la conversation ? Ça serait plutôt à Sora, de fuir. _Ne parle jamais aux inconnus_. N'est-ce pas la phrase typique qu'on apprend dès le plus jeune âge ?

« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! »

Il a un claquement de langue, avant de faire un demi-tour, et sauter de la barrière. Faisant face à Sora, dont les yeux écarquillés l'empêchent momentanément de réagir.

Était-ce normal pour un homme d'en trouver un autre absolument… superbe ? Non, non, non. C'est la fatigue. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont certes magnifiques, mais le reste est banal. … n'empêche qu'il est beau. Très beau.

« Hé, arrête de me regarder comme ça, » il grogne, avant de lui faire une pichenette entre les deux yeux – ce qui a le réflexe de faire reculer Sora, se sentant légèrement rougir d'avoir été pris sur le fait. « Et non, j'ai pas froid. T'avais l'air pressé, avant d'arriver ici. »

« … Ah ! Oui, j'dois y aller ! » Il fait un pas pour commencer à s'éloigner, avant de s'arrêter dans son mouvement. Et regarder le jeune inconnu. « Au revoir ! »

Il ne lui répond que d'un léger sourire, avant que Sora ne reprenne sa route, un peu plus guilleret qu'avant. Cette petite discussion – aussi banale qu'elle avait pu être – l'avait peut-être un peu trop enthousiasmé, certes. Mais l'inconnu avait quelque chose de particulier, sur lequel il ne saurait pas mettre de mot. Mais suffisamment pour accaparer son esprit un bon moment. Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas en face de chez lui.

x-x-x-x-x

La soirée avait été parfaite ! Déjà, séquence retrouvailles mouvementées – il avait fallu un bon moment à Sora pour être capable de lâcher son cousin. Mais il était si heureux de le revoir, enfin ! Depuis combien d'années ne s'étaient-ils pas revus ? Deux, trois ? Ça lui semblait presque être une éternité.

S'ensuivant de leur passion commune : les jeux-vidéo ! … bien qu'interrompu rapidement sur une défaite de Sora, l'heure du repas étant venue. Et quel repas ! De la raclette. Et qui ose dire ne pas aimer ça ?

Et bien qu'un peu frustré d'avoir dû rester à table pour converser avec le reste de la famille – un minimum de politesse, voyons ! – au lieu de profiter d'un moment d'intimité, et raconter les derniers ragots à son cousin, il était monté dans sa chambre souriant.

Pour se jeter sur le lit, et inviter Roxas à prendre place à côté de lui. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir discuter sans les oreilles indiscrètes de leurs parents !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as de si important à me raconter ? » il lui demande, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, face à Sora. « Une petite copine ? »

« Non ! » il rougit, avant de froncer les sourcils. « C'est plutôt toi qui a un truc à me dire ! »

« Hein ? » D'un geste rapide, Sora lui pique son portable, ouvrant la boîte à message – mais son cousin lui saute dessus pour tenter de le récupérer. « Hé ! Rends-le moi ! »

« T'as grossi ! » il grommelle, essayant de repousser le blond d'une main – l'autre gardant soigneusement le téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me cacher, hein ? »

« Je te le dis que si tu me le rends ! »

« Ça a pas d'intérêt, tu pourrais ne pas me le dire ! Aïe ! » Il a une grimace, sentant la main de Roxas s'enfoncer dans son ventre pour prendre appui. « Hé, doucement, j'vais te vomir dessus si t'appuies trop fort ! »

« Tu me vomis dessus, je te le fais manger ! »

Puis il a un soupir, avant de se dégager, et de se rasseoir correctement. Sora a un sourire vainqueur, regardant son cousin en attente d'une explication. Bah oui, parce que s'il croit qu'il ne l'a pas vu rougir en regardant son portable, c'est raté ! Et même s'il est foutu d'être à moitié à l'ouest, il est bien capable de remarquer un tel comportement. C'est tellement marrant et rare !

« Okay. Elle s'appelle Naminé. Maintenant, rends-moi mon portable. »

« Elle est comment ? » il demande, s'exécutant.

« Elle est blonde. Aux yeux bleus. » Roxas trifouille un instant son portable, avant de le lui montrer – en le tenant fermement, bien entendu. « C'est elle. »

Sora se penche sur le portable, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sur la photo, on pouvait y voir Roxas, un sourire mal à l'aise aux lèvres, habillé dans un costume sombre, accompagné d'une ravissante fille, à l'expression plutôt timide, mais heureuse.

« Elle est super jolie ! C'était en quel honneur ? »

« Pour le bal, à la fin de l'année. »

… à la fin de l'année ? …

« Attends… ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ?! Et tu m'as caché ça pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Bah… j'pensais pas que c'était si important ! Et toi alors ? Toujours aussi célibataire ? » il le taquine, armé d'un sourire moqueur.

« Vas savoir, monsieur le cachotier. » M'oui, m'enfin… pour être célibataire, il l'est. Mais c'est pas faute d'avoir intéressé une fille ! Mais… c'est lui qui n'était pas intéressé, en revanche. Donc retour au point de départ. « Puis, ça m'intéresse pas plus que ça, » il rajoute en guise de défense – malgré que cette dernière ne soit pas totalement fausse. Être avec ses amis, ça lui suffisait. Pourquoi en désirer davantage ?

« Bah, » il fait, haussant les épaules. « C'est pas non plus quelque chose de capitale. Au fait, t'étais où tout à l'heure ? »

« Avec Axel et Kairi ! On est allés faire un tour en ville, pour faire les soldes. » … regard amusé de son cousin. « Enfin, que Kairi puisse faire les soldes. »

Parce que oui, sa meilleure amie les avait embarqués contre leur gré – mais la journée avait été géniale malgré tout. Après les soldes, ils s'étaient rendus chez Axel, et avaient joué toute l'après-midi – et c'est là que Sora avait découvert à quel point ce type était un crack à certains jeux. Kairi, par contre… mais elle perdait de bon cœur. Même s'il ne pouvait pas totalement oublier le coup de poing dans l'épaule quand il s'était moqué d'elle. Et avant de rentrer chacun chez soi, Axel les avait amenés boire un thé, pour terminer l'après-midi en beauté et passer un moment au calme, autour d'une tasse fumante.

Bon, d'accord, Axel a juste avoué ne pas avoir le droit de toucher à la gazinière en l'absence de ses parents, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il avait déjà failli mettre le feu à plusieurs reprises. Et Sora et Kairi avaient refusé d'être les spectateurs d'un drame – puis, c'était une occasion de découvrir un nouvel endroit tout à fait charmant !

« Kairi… t'étais pas sorti avec elle, pendant un moment ? »

« C'est juste ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est en maternelle ! C'est comme une sœur, pour moi. Et… ça serait bizarre de sortir avec ma sœur, » il grimace, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « Donc non. »

« Je vois. »

« Au fait, maman m'a pas dit jusqu'à quand vous allez rester. »

« On repart demain soir. »

… demain soir ? Sora sent son cœur se serrer, douloureusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit repartir aussi vite ? Après autant de temps de séparation ?

« Mais c'est les vacances… » il murmure, perplexe.

« Ça me fait chier, moi aussi, mais papa a pas réussi à avoir ses congés en même temps que maman, donc on a pas eu le choix. »

« Et elle pouvait pas les avoir plus tard ? »

« Elle est prof, je te rappelle, imbécile ! » il lui fait la remarque, lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. « Mais l'an prochain tu viendras toi. T'auras 18 ans, non ? »

Il hoche la tête avec un léger sourire, malgré la profondeur de sa déception. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée à regretter de ne pas pouvoir le voir plus longtemps ! Au contraire !

« On se fait une revanche ? » il propose, avant de désigner sa console.

« Quelle revanche ? Je vais te mettre KO en moins de deux ! »

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre posté ! Roxas ne fera qu'un bref passage ici, malheureusement, il repart directement ! Désolée Roxy ._.

Je pense que la fanfic fera une dizaine de chapitre, et de la même longueur environ (bon, vers le 4è ça commence à tirer un peu en longueur, mais rien d'énorme, je vous rassure. Et oui, j'ai commencé à écrire en avance :D )

Les reviews encouragent à continuer ! Même si je suis motivée, pour l'instant èwé En espérant que ça vous ait plu :3


End file.
